nascarocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skye Edwards
Skye Brooke Edwards (born May 26, 1985) is an American stock car race driver. She competes in the #99 Scotts Miracle Grow Ford F-150 for Roush Fenway Racing in the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series. She was the 2010 Most Popular Driver of the Year. 'NASCAR Camping World Truck Series (2010-Present)' Edwards made her NCTWS debut at Daytona International Speedway in the NextEra Energy Resources 250, where she led ninety-nine laps, but got past on the final lap by Timonthy Peters, making her the second woman rookie to finish in the Top 3 in her debut race, the first being Summer Keselowski. Edwards won her first Truck Race in the Nashville 200 at Nashville Superspeedway, where she led all but nineteen laps of the event, and would eventually go and win the race. Edwards went on to win at Gateway, Indianapolis, Pocono, the fall Nashville race and, the fall Martinsville race, but only finished second in the Championship points standings behind Caleb Masterson. During the 2010 season, Edwards had 4 DNFs, one at Kansas after spinning out and hitting head first into the outside wall. Second one coming from Darlington with a blown engine. Third one coming from Talladega, where she was caught up with the big one, and the last one coming from the last race of the season at Homestead-Miami after being accidentally spun out by Caleb and hitting head first into the outside wall. During the off season before the 2011, Edwards signed for a three year contract extension to last her till 2014. During the 2011 season, Edwards finished second for four consecutive weeks, until winning the spring Nashville race. So far in the 2011 season, Edwards has won at Charlotte, Texas, Iowa, the fall Nashville race and Michigan. 'NASCAR Nationwide Series' It has been confirmed before the Michigan race that Edwards would drive in the Nationwide series in 2012, driving for Roush Fenway Racing in the #60 Ford Mustang. It has also been confirmed that in order to prepare her for the Nationwide Series in 2012, Skye is going to be racing in the last three races of the Nationwide series season: Texas, Phoenix and Homestead-Miami driving the #90 Ford Mustang from Roush Fenway Racing. 'Personal Life' To gain a balance between racing and post-secondary education, Edwards took night classes when avaliable, and ended up getting a degree in being a physiotherapist. She is the younger sister of NASCAR Sprint Cup driver Carl Edwards. On September 1, 2011, it has been confirmed that she's in a relationship with fellow NASCAR Camping World Truck Series driver Parker Kligerman. 'Twitter Account' Edwards' Twitter account is @Skyehigh99. She mainly uses her Twitter account to talk to her friends, fans, Parker, and post photos of the places she goes to either on the road with the Truck Series or the off season/off year. 'Youtube Account' Edwards' YouTube account is 'SkyeEdwards99'. She posts videos of her occasional 'Vlogs' about what happened during her day and her thoughts about, occasional Q & A sessions where she answers some of the fans' questions, and just random videos abou where she just happens to be. Category:NASCAR OC's